universewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Clone Troopers
"They grow up loyal to the Republic—or they don't grow up at all." ::―Alpha 17, quoting Jango Fett Clone Troopers are the warriors fighting for the republic. They are genetically altered clones of the Mandalorian Warrior Jango Fett . They grow at twice the rate of normal human beings, and have less fear. Even though they have been produced to obey orders from the Jedi and Supreme Chancellor Valorum, unlike CIS battle droids, clones can make their own choises, and can learn and adapt quickly, and comfortably. Clones work better with groups, but can also go a long time without support. Clones are Bred in the cloning facilities all around the Universes (Kamino, Coruscant, Alderaan, etc.). The Clones were the main Warriors of the GAR. Over the years of the Clone Wars, the Clone Troopers learned to fight bravely and have less fear or depression, caring for their brothers who fight alongside them. Their skills proved them valuable and elite warriors. Clone Troopers show special and unique creativity which mostly comes from their Legendary Template, the Mandalorian Jango Fett . In the begining of the Clone Wars, the Clone Troopers were given ranks and markings, which showed battalion affiliation. The Clones had ranks and battalions within the whole army. Clone Troopers who showed courage or other brave acts for the Galactic Republic were promoted. Sometimes with Betrayal, treachery, or disregard of their superiors will get the Clone responsible Demoted, court marshaled, jailed, and if it is a pure act of betrayal, them they may even be sentenced. History "They'll do their job well, I'll guarantee that" - Jango Fett to High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi Years ago, when the separatist forces were rising, the senate decided to vote on having a Grand Army of the Republic. Along with the Jedi, Supreme Chanselor Valorum and the senate decided that the Galactic Republic should have the first organised GAR. High Jedi General Sifo-Dyas and High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi learned that in order to create a massive army, they would need clones in order to get warriors quickly. They together went to Kamino, because Kamino was a planet capable of cloning technology that was in Republic territory. Later, the Kaminoans accepted the task and asked the Jedi for a clone template. The Kaminoans said that they could not clone the force, so the Jedi could not be cloned. Obi-Wan Searched for a skilled warrior that was capable of fighting bravely, until he ran into the legendary mandalorian warrior Jango Fett. He was the perfect warrior for the template. Jango Fett was then assigned to train the first few clones and teach them combat and skills of battle. The first clones were called Null-Alpha Recon Troops. They were the Clones with the least modifications, unfortunately taking a long time to grow. Since The Clones were to many in numbers, Jango couldn't train them all at once. Fett went to Mandalore, his homeworld; Concord Dawn, Concordia (Moon), Basilisk, Dxun, Gargon, Kalevala, Kerest, Kuar, Ordo, and Shogun, finding Mandalorians, former Mandalorians and Bounty Hunters wanting to Train the Clone Troopers. The Null-Alpha Recon Troops also trained other clones. Among these Mandalorians Instructers were Kal Skirata, B'arin Apma, Rav Bralor, Bric, Cort Davin, Mij Gilamar, El-Les, Dred Priest, Isabet Reau, Wad'e Tay'haai, Vhonte Tervho, Walon Vau, Llats Ward, Shelaander Keet, and many more. After 2 years, the Clone Army had 2,000,000 Soldiers in Battle, 100,000 out of service, 700,000 dead, and 1,000,000 severely wounded. The Jedi were 100,000 in battle, 50,000 at the Jedi Temples, 5,000 dead, and 7,000 severely wounded. Court Martial Court Martialing was a military trial for trying members of the armed services accused of the offenses against military law. Beign court martialed can suspend or even releive a soldier of duty. Sometimes serious betrayel can lead to imprisonment or rarely, death. Clone Troopers Phase I.jpeg Clone Troopers Phase II.jpg